inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Touchi Ai
(Midfielder, Game) (Defender, Anime) |number = 5 |element = Wind |team = Diamond Dust |seiyuu = Katou Nanae |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha |debut_anime = Episode 053}} Touchi Ai ( ), also known as IC (アイシー, Aishī), is a defender for Diamond Dust. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *''"IQ's sister. On the pitch, she follows her brother's plans to the letter."'' Appearance She has mid-sized body, light tan skin, long purple hair and orange-brown eyes. She also wears the Diamond Dust uniform, white/blue shirt and dark blue shorts. Personality Because she was influenced by the Aliea Meteorite, Ai's real personality is unknown, but she seems to have a good relationship with her brother, Hasuike An and Kurakake Clara. Her style of play, which is precise, is based on calculations of her brother Shuuji. Plot She first appears in the match of Diamond Dust Vs. Raimon. She got the ball from Gouenji in the first half. She wasn't able to get the ball from Aphrodi because he used Heaven's Time to get past her. She stole the ball when Endou, Kidou and Gouenji were about to use Inazuma Break. In the end, Diamond Dust and Raimon are tied. After the Aliea arc, it is supposed she was enjoying her soccer with the other orphans of Ohisama En. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Wii avatar Character view Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit IC, Dragonlink has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': The universe's strongest confidence (宇宙最強の自信) *'Player': Touchi Shuuji *'Player': Asou Kurehito *'Topic': Test Result (テストの成績, obtained at Raimon) After this, she can be scouted for an amount of 3240 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit IC, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Aliea Soap (エイリア石鹸, randomly dropped from Chaos at Fuyukai's taisen route) *'Player': Kurione Yuki *'Topic': Brother (兄弟の話題, obtained at the Inazuma General Hospital) After this, she can be scouted for an amount of 4000 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit IC, Ixal Fleet has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Aliea Soap (エイリア石鹸, randomly dropped from The Genesis at Fuyukai Suguru's right taisen route) *'Photo': Children's Slide (すべり台の写真, taken outside the Kogarashi Manor) *'Topic': Difficult Puzzles (難しいパズルの話題, obtained outside Raimon's second building) *'Topic': Important Exam (大切な試験の話題, obtained on the first floor of Raimon's main building) After this, she can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu * * * |Inazuma Eleven 3| * * * * }} * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| * * * * }} |Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme| * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * }} Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Another Chaos' *'Blizzard Bomber' *'Champion' *'Kriago' *'Oiroke Bombers' *'Relations' *'Takabis' *'The Bros' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Cold Freeze N' *'Cold Freeze R' *'Team Blizzard' Wii *'Aliea Gakuen' Trivia *Her alien name "IC" is a pun on the word "icy", which could refer to her personality and/or to the Diamond Dust team, which has cold colors and themes (while Prominence has warm colors and themes). She and her brother seem to represent two common stereotypes in Japan: a smart (IQ) handsome (Ikemen UP!) boy with glasses and a cold (IC = "icy") beautiful (Oiroke UP!) girl. Those are even hissatsus for them. *She is a midfielder, but when she plays for Diamond Dust she plays as a defender. *Her English dub surname, Hailstone, is different from her brother's surname, Downhill. Navigation de:Lucy Hailstone Category:Original series characters